Little Arguments
by Otaku-Rehab
Summary: They fight because they want each other; can't you tell? I/K
1. Little Arguments

**Been sitting in my notebook since about March I think. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

* * *

Arguments

"I'm sorry."

Kagome glanced coolly at Inuyasha, scarily so, long enough to crack him just a bit. However her chilly gaze was soon back to the flickering fire they'd set up earlier and back to ignoring him.

"For what?" she replied woodenly. She didn't look at him, but Inuyasha knew she could sense his tightening shoulders and growing aggravation.

She was going to make him say it, wasn't she?

He plopped down heedlessly onto the ground beside Kagome in an attempt to get a look at her expression. No luck. She turned her head in the opposite direction like a petulant child. He scowled.

"You already know 'what,'" he grunted to the back of her head. He tried to keep his voice low and at the very least a bit dangerous, but he could feel his face warming and knew it wasn't from the heat of the campfire.

"Nope," she told him stoically, annoying Inuyasha further. "I don't have a clue what you're talking about, actually." Without a doubt, there was definitely a hard edge creeping into her otherwise flawless display of indifference. Inuyasha imagined her lips forming a sullen pout.

She was still facing away from him and Inuyasha grew tired of being disrespected in such a way, so he jumped hastily to her other side, possibly even growling. But she was apparently anticipating this and whipped her head back to the other side. Her hair smacked him lightly in the face.

Inuyasha could hear Sango's nearly gleeful exclamation of "Oh my" and Miroku's returning snicker. This did not do much to help his already escalating temper, and in fact pushed his flush to travel to his neck. It was bad enough he had to apologize without an audience watching intently and finding humor in the situation (never mind Inuyasha considered it a bit funny when Sango and Miroku had their petty tiffs, as the subjects were not related at all). He could tell they were waiting for him to screw up further.

"Kagome," he mumbled softly so the others couldn't hear, "just look at me."

For a second he could see Kagome falter, turning her head slightly to him. He still couldn't see her face, but it was just as well because she was quickly jerking herself back into place.

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about Inuyasha." She even had the audacity to cross her arms over her chest – as if Inuyasha couldn't see the tightly clenched white knuckles she was sporting.

"Okay, you know what?" he snapped – nearly snarled, now that he thought about it – having finally had enough. "_What_ do you want from me, woman?" Then he proceeded to mentally kick himself in the face when Kagome's blazing eyes were in front of his and he could practically see steam coming out of her ears and nostrils. Her lips sneered and pouted and bared teeth, just about producing a growl to match even his own. He couldn't be sure, though, as he was much too busy fearing where she might send one of those hard shoes of hers in a mad frenzy. He guessed his groin.

Forgot verbal abuse. Forget 'sitting'. Hell, Naraku could send those tentacles of his where the sun don't shine and it wouldn't hurt as bad as Kagome's future shoes kicking the ever-loving manhood out of him.

"What do I want?" Kagome echoed in an angered but dangerously quiet voice. "What do I _want_?!" He predicted she would be shrieking soon. "Are you seriously asking me _what I want_?" (He was right.)

"Yeah, I'm fucking asking you what you want!" Inuyasha yelled back at her, effectively sticking his foot in his mouth yet again. Kagome jumped to her feet and he quickly followed suit, leaving them nose to chin and utterly pissed.

Shippou giggled (Inuyasha could hear the brat) and Miroku let out another snicker.

Inuyasha ignored them and continued to not think about what he was saying before he said it. "I never know _what_ the hell your problem is, you stupid wench!"

"Maybe my problem is _you_, jackass!" she howled.

"You don't get to act like a raging bitch, Kagome," he shot, "just because you're having your bleeding."

Her only response was her jaw hitting the ground. Inuyasha heard Sango scoff angrily on Kagome's behalf.

Kagome, for her part, recovered from her shock quite quickly and punched Inuyasha in the chest, harder than he thought she could. Not that it actually hurt, but still, it was almost impressive for a human like her.

"Just because you can smell my blood," she hissed lowly, though her voice was escalating quickly like before, "doesn't mean you can just _go ahead and announce it to everyone_!"

To his credit, Inuyasha did realize the nowhere that this argument was going. He even knew that despite that, he had long since lost. But Inuyasha wasn't one to back down from a fight, whether when he was challenged to it or when he was knee-deep in one that really didn't make sense. He was stubborn. And he yelled.

"_Quit screaming at me!_"

"_Why don't you?!_"

Then they just stood and seethed at each other for a good minute and a half before being gingerly pulled apart by Sango and Miroku. The latter cleared his throat as Kagome and Inuyasha evidently moved onto silently glaring. "Listen, you two, why don't we all just forget about this silly little argument and have a bit of Kagome-sama's ninja food, hmm?" The pair moved their matching glowers to him, effectively causing silence. "Or . . . not."

Sango looked to be struggling not to roll her eyes. "Although houshi-sama's wording is far from helpful," she said, "he is right. Do either of you even remember what this fight is about?"

"Of course I –"

"What do you mean do I –"

But they both stopped short and frowned. They stole glances at each other, as if unsure.

"Ummm . . ."

"I know it has something to do with . . ."

Kagome seemed embarrassed. Inuyasha just stared sourly at the ground.

Sango smiled a smug-snake smile that had to have been borrowed from Miroku. "Then make up already." It was not a suggestion. She led her fellow audience members to the log they'd previously been occupying.

Either from awkwardness or stubbornness or both, Kagome and her hanyou stood silently for a few moments. Eye contact was uncomfortable and minimal at best. Sango and Miroku began to talk amongst themselves in voices that were much too loud.

Inuyasha sighed and started to say, "Kagome, I'm sorry," at the same time that Kagome said, "Look, I just – "

"You . . . just what?"

"No, no, what were you going to say?"

"What was – what were _you_ going to say?"

Kagome twisted her lips and gave a slight frown, looking embarrassed again. "I just hate it when we fight," she told him. "I mean, Sango's right, I don't even remember what I was mad at you about. So, I'm . . ." She looked him in the eye in a way that made him feel much too naked for his tastes. Those stupid pretty eyes of hers. "I'm sorry, okay, Inuyasha? Let's just make up."

If he wasn't blushing before, Inuyasha was definitely red-faced now. That . . . that wench always managed to find a soft spot on him.

As feelings that went beyond mere awkwardness started to set in, he looked away from Kagome's – beautiful, deep, soul-touching-bullshit-adjective – _gray_ eyes and scratched an ear to keep busy. "Yeah," he murmured. "I'm sorry too."

He wanted to smile at her, but didn't let himself. Kagome probably knew that, because she smiled widely for both of them. As she moved to sit with the others, she laughed and pulled Inuyasha along with her.

"That really was stupid, huh?" she chuckled. "I seriously can't remember why I was mad at you!"

Inuyasha nearly did laugh with her this time. But Shippou apparently decided it was time for him to pitch in, because he immediately supplied them all with this cheery gem: "Oh, it was because Inuyasha took that box out of your bag and asked you what 'tampons' are! I remember because I didn't know either."

Kagome dropped her smile and became blank. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to jump up and leg it, but he didn't get far before she screamed that damn S-word at the top of her lungs. He hoped whatever a "tampon" was was worth him eating dirt.

* * *

**Well wouldn't **_**you**_** be pissed if that happened? Or just embarrassed, I guess. But I could see those two using fighting as an excuse for letting out sexual frustration, only to forget why they're fighting five minutes later. I'm thinking about making this a series of oneshots, just to be able to mess with that.**

**Reviews are good for the soul.  
**  
**Jax**


	2. Hanyou Boys and Human Girls

**Written out of order.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.  
**

* * *

Hanyou Boys and Human Girls

He hated watching them like this. Their secret looks at each other, as if it was no one else was there. Pretending they weren't blushing. The smell of pheromones in the air was enough to gag him – this really was ridiculous. Sure, Shippou was just a kid, but he knew attraction when he saw it. That and denial. He just happened to be unlucky enough to witness both quite often.

Today was one of the days when they were at their most . . . affectionate. At least as affectionate as those two could get. The denial didn't help matters. But it was clear to anyone – especially those with above-average senses of smell – that between the snarky banter, stolen glances, and warm-'n'-fuzzy smirks, Kagome and Inuyasha were doing some sort of mating dance.

They didn't even have the decency to keep things in an easily-identifiable order the way Sango and Miroku did (grope-slap-sexual-tension-etc.). It was all over the place. They'd been staring at each other all morning, then had had that awkward almost-smiling moment after Inuyasha chased some small-fry demon away from the campsite. After that it had been all silence as the group trudged on to Wherever, Feudal Japan. And then . . .

Shippou remembered Kagome calling it "flirting" once, after giggling to him about Sango and Miroku. It was, in her words, when two people liked each other but were too shy or stubborn to be upfront about it. She'd blushed then, maybe realizing she fit her own description pretty well.

Anyway. Kagome and Inuyasha had moved onto Kagome's "flirting" and it was churning Shippou's stomach to watch.

They were walking leisurely next to each other, right at the front of the group. Kagome looked like she was swaying slightly – her hands, at least, were swinging by her sides as she walked. Inuyasha gave a halfhearted grunt for her to stop being so foolish, at which point she bumped her hip with his. Shippou was glad he couldn't see their faces.

Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha nudged her shoulder and she hip-bumped him again. More giggling from Kagome, although Shippou heard the smallest ghost of a chuckle from Inuyasha too. They started a tiny, silly war of nudging and bumping and the air stunk even more of their spiked, intoxicated emotions. The ridiculousness of those two was beginning to attract the attentions of their other comrades, who merely smirked. Kiara, the only other member of the group with a good sense of smell who wasn't currently causing the stink, sniffed the air uncomfortably.

Shippou would never admit it – maybe he'd play up the next petty insult Inuyasha snapped to take it out on him, not that that was any different than usual – but seeing Inuyasha soak up all of Kagome's attention like that made his throat tighten painfully, like he'd never be able to breathe again. He knew that someday Kagome wouldn't want to look anywhere but at Inuyasha, they'd be attached at the hip, no doubt . . . Of course Shippou would be scared about where that would leave him.

"_Ow!_ Inuyasha!" Kagome bleated from the ground. Judging by her new position flat on her ass, her peeved look, and Inuyasha's guilty and embarrassed one, someone had accidentally used a bit of hanyou strength without thinking.

The flirting then ceased and Shippou watched the two squabble as Inuyasha helped her back up. It was petty and ultimately good-natured, that was clear, and thankfully it did clear Shippou's throat once more. Those two were going to end up with each other no matter what – it's not like everyone couldn't tell – but for now, they weren't going anywhere special. He still had time to share Kagome's attention with everyone.

"Shippou-chan, come up here with me!" Kagome called from the front.

He grinned a fox-grin and scampered over to her quickly, thanking the Powers That Be for stupidity and hormones in hanyou boys and human girls.

* * *

**This doesn't really count as an argument, actually . . . We'll say it's Shippou arguing with himself. I kind of gave him the buttmonkey role last time, so here's a little emotional depth for the cute Plucky Comic Relief guy. (Seriously, he got like the dead parents in his introduction 500 hundred chapters ago, and then that was it.)**

**Review and make someone's day.**

**Jax  
**


	3. Soup for You

I'm back on the horse! Let's see how long that lasts.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

Soup for You

The coughing came first. Noisy, hacking, and liable to give any nearby listener a very graphic mental image. Inuyasha made several loud comments about scaring away Naraku with a cough like that; he was promptly "sit"-ed (sat?) on the spot.

Next came a nose that ran faster than a Shikon-flavored wolf demon. There were no tissues in Feudal Japan, and she didn't want to get Sango's handkerchief infected with her grossness, so Kagome's sleeves quickly became beyond disgusting. Even Inuyasha, who was not renown for his cleanliness, gave her glances like he felt a bit sick just looking at her.

The symptoms started appearing one day in spring, and in less than a week, Kagome woke up feeling like death warmed over. She couldn't breath through her nose to save her life. Her whole body ached like they'd just survived another battle against the forces of darkness and whatnot. She both was shivering and sweating. And her throat was _killing_ her.

Sango and Miroku insisted they go back to Kaede's village, seeing as they were close enough anyway, and for once Inuyasha made no objections.

"I'm _fine_," Kagome protested, but it came out sounding more like "I'b _fiiiii-uh_."

The group (namely one sour half demon) paid her no mind and they arrived at the village in an hour, tops.

She scowled, but allowed Inuyasha to carry her to Kaede's house –– or so she thought. She closed her eyes for maybe a _second_, and before she knew it the half demon had her in his arms bridal style like she was some distressed damsel and they were jumping into that damned well. She wanted to scream the S-word at him, but her voice hadn't reached louder than a croak since three days ago.

One flash of light and step through time later, they stood in the 21st century, much to Kagome's annoyance. Her mother took one look at her and immediately put her in bed, where the miko lay trapped under a mountain of blankets, powerless to the forces of motherhood and cold compresses. She tried once again to protest, she really did, except she hadn't slept in her own bed (or any bed at all) in a number of weeks and maybe resting for an hour or two wouldn't be so bad...

When she woke up, the sun was setting. Kagome squinted at her open window, trying to remember how she'd ended up in her own time, when her door swung open and a tray of something steaming walked in.

Inuyasha was an odd enough sight in her room. A half demon, right out of Feudal Japan, standing amongst her posters and homework and old stuffed animals. Inuyasha standing with a tray of hot soup in her room was enough to make Kagome question is she was having a fever dream.

"You're definitely sick, wench, but you ain't dreaming," he scoffed when she expressed her worry out loud. She was tempted to "sit" him for about the hundredth time in a week, but didn't want the soup to stain the carpet.

"What do you want, except to insult me?" she grumbled, trying to shift her way into a sitting position.

"Your mother said you need to eat this and then take some medicine."

Kagome blushed and frowned, annoyed by the fuss over a simple cold and only mildly secretly thrilled that Inuyasha was _bringing her_ _soup_. "I'm not hungry," she insisted. Her stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly about the lack of substantial food in as many weeks. She turned a darker color, not at all aided by her fever.

"I'm so sure." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed. "Just eat it and get better already, stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid," she snapped, "and I told you, I'm not hungry."

"The hell you aren't! Like I didn't hear your stomach rumble. _Demon hearing_. Guess you _are_ stupid."

"Shut up! You can't talk that way to me in my own house!"

"I'll talk whatever way I fuckin' want, Kagome, as long as you're being so stubborn."

She huffed angrily, falling back against her pillows. "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black," she barked.

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about," he replied. "Now eat your damn soup before I decide to."

"Go ahead, you dick!" she croaked as menacingly as she could. "I told you I don't want it!"

He gave this horrible scowl like he couldn't believe how difficult she was being. She wanted to laugh out loud –– how many times had he been a complete child with her? Or anyone and everyone else? –– but the overpowering cough that came when she tried to inhale made her decide against it. He lifted an eyebrow at this, as if, by her involuntary response, she was proving his point. At this point it wasn't even about the soup (which she was beginning to admit she actually wanted); it was about _being right_ and _winning_.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Kagome..."

And normally she would have snapped at him again, but he was using _that_ voice, the Serious Business voice that told everyone it was really time to shut up. _That_ was the voice that was heard when Kikyou was around. _That_ voice was actually scary. She froze.

"Can you just...let me take care of you? For once?" he muttered in The Voice.

She froze, and she melted. "Oh, Inuyasha, I ––"

And with barely a blink he was right in front of her and _closerthanthis_ with the bowl of soup in hand. Before her eyes could widen appropriately he grabbed her jaw with one hand and tried to force a spoonful of steaming soup in. She thrashed and cawed and he somehow kept the soup in the bowl even when she kicked and swatted at him.

"Auuugh, you crazy bitch!" he yelped when she tried to bite his hand. "Just eat your soup!"

"I'll spit on you!" she attempted to scream, but with his hand squeezing her face it came out in mostly gibberish.

And then the soup came down.

It had cooled enough that is wasn't _scalding_, just uncomfortable, when the bowl overturned in the struggle and dumped over both of them and Kagome's bedsheets. On the other hand, this was the exact moment that Kagome's mother decided to come check on all the screaming that was coming from upstairs.

"Oh my."

This was how she found them, the sick miko in damp pajamas underneath an equally damp hanyou, their poses set like they'd been paused in the middle of an awkward wrestling match and both their faces lighting up like fireworks.

"This...looks bad," Kagome said (still under Inuyasha) to break the silence. Her mother nodded slowly. Inuyasha didn't move. "It's, uh...not what it looks like?" she tried again.

Moving about as quickly as molasses, the hanyou climbed off of her, not breaking eye contact with the woman in the doorway, until he sat next to her on the soaked sheets. "I was trying to help," he supplied almost shyly. "To get her to eat."

Her mother nodded again, then smiled politely and finally averted her eyes. "I supposed we'll be needing more soup then?"

* * *

This one has an actual argument in it! I was trying to write it so it sounded the _least_ like he was assaulting her. The image is meant to look like little kids fighting, not something you have to go to court for. Probably massively OOC but here's to NOT GIVING A SHIT.

Reviews are good for the soul.

Jax


End file.
